Baby's Got Blue Eyes
by popcorn.kisses
Summary: He sits, watching her. Her big blue eyes, the smile that almost never leaves her face. [Loliver]


**A/N: Just decided to type this up randomly. But a lot of thought went into it ;) Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the one and only Ashvi! Also knows as loveydoveymidget261 on FF, author of the fab-uh-lus fanfic, Concrete Angel. She is also known as my BFF in NYC and everywhere else around the world. Love you babe ;) And for all of you Indians out there, wouldn't it be awesome if Disney Channel had a star with Indian heritage? That would be awesome. They always talk about being Asian, what they don't get is that Indians, Pakistanis, Sri Lankans, etc etc are also Asian. So long A/N, dedicated to my awesome BFF Ashvi ;)**

He sits, watching her. Her big blue eyes, the smile that almost never leaves her face. He is mesmerized, watching Miley. He has been, for the longest time. He was drawn in on the very first day she came, from Tennessee with her country charm. So when he asks her out, and she mutters a "Yes," in her thick Southern drawl, he can't help but get as excited as a little boy and his new toy. He's been waiting such a long time to hear that one word and his world is perfect now. Nothing can go wrong.

He's oblivious to the world going on around him, oblivious to so many little things happening. Like the blonde watching him from the distance. She's been infatuated with the shaggy brown haired boy for as long as she can remember, and it breaks her heart to know that he can't feel the same way towards her. He's rushing over to her, and as he picks her up and whirls her around and around, she tries to block all of it out. But the words keep spinning around in her head. She said yes. She said yes. _She said yes._ He leaves, to go get ready for his date. As he leaves, a single tear slides down her cheek. She furiously wipes it away, until she realizes that he is no longer watching her.

Later that evening, while he and Miley are on a date at Sally's, the local hangout, she will be sitting at home with a tub of chocolate ice cream in her hand, tears rolling down her face as she stares at the TV screen. And no matter how hard she tries to concentrate on the couple kissing passionately on the screen, her mind is always on Oliver and Miley. Oliver and Miley and what they're doing right now.

He's wondering what she's doing right now. He's brought Miley to this place because both he and Lilly loved it instantly, but when Miley walks through the glass doors into the '50s style diner, she doesn't look impressed. When the waitress comes to take the order, she's surprised because Oliver isn't here with Lilly. He's here with a new girl. And sure, she's pretty and all, but she just doesn't look interested. And so the waitress silently jots down the orders. The only sound heard is the squeaking of the fountain pen she's using, so she sighs and rushes onto the next table.

He tells a lame joke and she laughs. It rings through his ears, loud and clear, but he know it's fake. Somehow, he thinks, if he were telling a dorky joke to Lilly, her laughter would be real. And suddenly he wishes Lilly were there to save him. Like the last time, with Sarah. He wishes he could just go walk over to the counter and say, "She's suffocating me!" and then he'd be free.

Miley is too polite to leave. So she sits, answering the questions he asks. He tries to make small talk and she tries to actually have a conversation with him, but it doesn't work. Somehow, they can't hold a conversation for longer than 3 minutes. So finally, when he takes a break, she gives up and stares at the clock inching its way to ten. She tries to will the clock to move faster, to go to ten so that she can run out of this place and back home.

He comes back. Where he went, she doesn't know. And honestly, she doesn't care. He stares into her deep blue eyes. They are as deep as the ocean. He can't read them. And he thinks, _They're not like Lilly's. _He can read Lilly's every thought through her eyes. Her eyes are soul baring, they're like the diary and only he has the key. But Miley, Miley is unreadable.

And suddenly, she seems very, very distant. Like something shiny and new on the outside. And he realizes that's all he'll ever see of her. The shiny and new side. So when her lips slowly move towards his, he looks into her eyes. Only he doesn't want to see those blank, expressionless eyes. He wants to see lively, clear blue eyes. So he closes his eyes. And all of a sudden, all he can see behind his eyelids is Lilly. Lilly smiling and laughing, Lilly giggling, Lilly running around the old oak tree in his backyard.

And he's taken aback. Astonished, he jerks his eyes wide open and roughly pulls himself off of Miley. "I-I'm sorry," he stutters. "I, I can't do this."

Miley seems to understand. She nods softly. "Go get her, tiger," she whispers into his ear. And he doesn't know how, but finally they are talking the same way they used to again. Like best friends. And it feels good. He wishes the whole night could have been spent like this. But first, he has to settle something.

So he gives Miley a wink and sets a 20 dollar bill on the table. Then, he walks out of the diner. At first he's walking, a slow, leisurely walk, but then he's jogging, and then he starts running all the way to Lilly's house. He knows she probably won't answer the door, so he uses the old ladder to get to Lilly's room. She's sitting in her room all alone, and right when she sees him, she realizes that her face is tearstained. Only this time, when she tries to wipe her tears away, he notices. And instantly, he is at her side. Wiping the tears from her face.

She buries her head in his shoulder and cries her heart out. He just wraps his strong arms around her, and whispers soothing words into her ear. So when she pulls back to ask, "What do you want?" he can't do anything but stare. So he answers the question in the best way he can.

"Lilly, I really like you. Like like you."

She is stunned. Her eyes hold so many questions, about Miley, about his love for her. So he answers them, too.

"I broke up with her."

And then he says the words she's been dying to hear. "Actually, Lilly, I think I'm in love with you." He rolls the words around on his tongue. They feel good to say. He likes how they sound. _Lilly. I. Think. I'm. In. Love. With. You._

He lets the words sink into her. And then, the widest grin he's ever seen spreads across her face. It feels so good to her, almost too good, almost too fairytale like. But then she feels his lips on hers, his lips smiling against hers, and she knows it's no fairytale.

THE END

**Okay, so how'd you like this one? Just a spur of the moment. I actually had to type this thing in twice from memory. It got deleted the first time. Anyways, please read and review!**

**xoxo,**

**Rachael**


End file.
